Konoha Quiz Game
by Gong HaNeul
Summary: Um Quiz? Tsunade é a Apresentadora? Shizune Mostra o Placar? Prêmios? Kabuto segura plaquinhas? Orochimaru, Matsumoto e Hina Ichigo no comercial de L'oréal Paris? OMG... Isso vai dar certo? - mais uma tentativa de humor da Hime - T pelo palavreado... Unyu


Olá a todos. Pô-chan está aqui novamente com mais uma tentativa de humor. Dessa vez é um Quiz. Vamos aos avisos. Que dessa vez tem que ser feitos antes:

1 - nonsense total

2 - contém SPOILERS dos animes: Naruto, Death Note, + ou - de Hellsing, Romeo x Juliet, Card Captor Sakura, Rozen Maiden, Ouran High School Host Club, xXx Holic Kei e Bleach (mangá)

3 - não tem Yaoi, Yuri, Shounen-ai, Shoujo-ai, ou qualquer tipo de Romance. Apenas Humor

Os avisos estão dado, se não quiser spoiler não lê. Se não conhecer os animes citados mas por ventura quiser baixar um dia, não lê. Se não tiver nada contra, fique à vontade. Eu avisei e não culpe a Pô depois... Aviso dado e...

Boa Leitura (Leia, se desestresse e mande um review no final *-*) e Faça uma Autora Feliz *-*

* * *

Konoha Quiz Game

_Aparece uma abertura super tosca. A música de fundo é Bacchikoi - Dev Parade. De repente tudo fica branco e aparece Tsunade com um telão no fundo._

**Kabuto: -**** segurando uma plaquinha escrita: Aplausos -**

**Platéia: ****- Aplaude -**

**Tsunade: **Bem vindo ao mais novo programa da Tv Konoha and Suna. Eu aqui, Senju Tsunade sou a apresentadora do: Konoha Quiz Game

**Platéia: ****- Aplaude -**

**Tsunade: **Hoje eu apresentarei um dificílimo jogo de perguntas. E deste jogo participam 6 times. O Time 1 é composto por: Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura e

**Platéia: **Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

**Tsunade: **Sai

**Kakashi, Naruto e Sakura: ****- haviam entrado no palco, mas saem -**

**Tsunade: **Não seus idiotas, eu estou chamando o Sai **- aparece o Sai do nada - **Portanto, está completo o time 1

**Platéia: ****- Aplaude -**

**Tsunade: **O Time 2 tem como integrantes: Yuuhi Kurenai, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata e Aburame Shino **- todos eles entram -** Time 2 completo

**Platéia: ****- Aplaude -**

**Tsunade: **O Time 3, mesmo com problemas veio. Eles não se abalaram com a morte do sensei. Eles são: Yamato, Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino e Nara Shikamaru **- também entram -** Time 3, confirma

**Platéia: ****- Aplaude -**

**Tsunade: **O próximo time tem seu fogo da juventude sempre em abundância. O Time 4 é composto por: Maito Gai, Rock Lee, Mitsashi Tenten e Hyuuga Neji **- entram -** Rimou **- xD -** Time 4 completíssimo

**Platéia: ****- Aplaude -**

**Tsunade: **Vindo direto das garras da cobra o Time 5 tem como integrantes: Juugo, Suigetsu, Karin e o renegado da folha Uchiha Sasuke **- eles entram -** Time 5 completo

**Platéia: ****- Vai à loucura -**

**Tsunade: **E pra fechar com chave de ouro, ou seria areia? **(Deidara: Trocadilho péssimo)** O Time 6 tem: Baki, Sabaku no Kankurou, Sabaku no Temari e Sabaku no Gaara

**Platéia: ****- Aplaude novamente -**

**Tsunade: **Agora que todos nossos participantes foram apresentados, vamos olhar na cabine ao lado, com nossa repórter Anko o que rola na cabine dos juízes e quem são eles

**- Aparece Anko com um microfone -**

**Anko: **E aí chefia? O clima aqui é de apreensão total. E nossos jurados são ninguém mais ninguém menos do que a famosa Akatsuki. Temos presentes no momento: Pain, Konan, Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame, Deidara, Akasuna no Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi e Zetsu. Haja coração, isso vai pegar fogo

**- Volta pra Tsunade -**

**Tsunade: **Como podem ver caros telespectadores, caramba, é difícil falar isso. Então, como podem ver nossos jurados são ninjas procurados, Rank S. Convidados especialmente para o evento

**- Shizune grita algo à Tsunade -**

**Tsunade: **Agora vamos às regras **- aparece um palquinho com seis botões, cada time à frente de um, em fila indiana -** É tudo muito fácil, será Jounnin contra Jounnin, hiperativo contra hiperativo, mulher contra mulher e gênio contra gênio. Agora vamos aos comerciais

_Aparece a abertura tosca, só que menor, para apresentar o intervalo comercial._

Toca uma música

Orochimaru aparece com um fundo de neve.

**Orochimaru: **Como faço para manter meus cabelos lisos e sedosos no inverno?

Toca a música novamente

Matsumoto Rangiku aparece em um deserto.

**Rangiku: **Como faço para manter meu cabelo volumoso, desembaraçado e brilhante em dias extremamente quentes?

Toca a música outra vez

Hina Ichigo aparece numa sala de brinquedos

**Hina Ichigo: **Como faço para manter meus cachos no lugar, mas sem perder o movimento, unyu nano?

Aparecem todos os três, com Orochimaru no meio. Todos dizem ao mesmo tempo.

**Os três: **Use L'oréal Paris, porque você vale muito **- fazem uma pose nojenta, sexy e infantil -** Eu mereço

_Aparece a abertura tosca, só que menor, para apresentar a volta do programa_

**Tsunade: **Olá pimpolhos e pimpolhas. Pirralhos e pirralhas. Pessoas sem nada pra fazer e afins. Voltamos com Konoha Quiz Game. Temos mais algumas regras que me foram ditas. E eu irei lhes informar. Será seis rodadas de quatro perguntas cada uma, a cada pergunta vocês terão que apertar o botãozinho e responder. Agora vamos aos nossos colaboradores:

_Icha Icha Paradise. Escrito por um dos Sannin Lendários. Lido por você._

_Icha Icha Movie - um filme feito por Ero-sannin Productions. Visto por você._

_Shizune e Cia. Artigos para Escritório._

_Kabuto e Cia. Ervas medicinais._

_Izumo, Kotetsu e Anko. A mais querida Equipe Repórter da Tv Konoha and Suna._

**Tsunade: **E aí, o que vocês estão achando? A expectativa de nossos participantes é enorme, eles estão muito nervosos, mas não é nada do que o começo das perguntas não acabe... Shizune **- Shizune entra no palco -**

**Shizune: **Yo para todos, eu irei apresentar as. Então que comece o jogo

**- Luzes piscam, o palco se move e o telão liga -**

**Shizune: **Cada pergunta da primeira rodada valerá 5 pontos, vencerá quem tiver mais pontos. Primeira rodada, perguntas sobre o anime Naruto e matemática

**Tsunade:** Primeira pergunta... Qual é o bicho de pelúcia que Gaara tinha quando era criança? Alternativa A - Um Rato? Alternativa B - Um Coelho? Alternativa C - Um Urso? Ou Alternativa D - Um Gato?

**- Baki aperta rapidamente o botão. Acendendo a luz vermelha da cabine -**

**Tsunade: **Responda-nos, Baki

**Baki:** Eu não conheci Gaara quando criança, mas pelos relatos de Kankurou e Temari ele tinha um Urso

**Anko: **E aí jurados? A resposta está certa?

**Sasori: **De fato, Gaara tinha mesmo um Urso de pelúcia, este que ele pegou de uma loja em um dia que seu humor não estava dos melhores

**Tsunade: **Cinco pontos para a equipe 6, que lidera com exatamente... Cinco pontos

**Shizune: **Vamos à próxima pergunta, agora para nossos hiperativos, ossos grandes ou seja lá o que for

**Tsunade: **Por que Hinata gagueja? Alternativa A - Timidez? Alternativa B - Frescura? Alternativa C - Vaidade? Ou Alternativa D - Problemas de Dicção?

**- Kiba aperta o botão, fazendo a cabine azul acender -**

**Tsunade: **Responda-nos, Kiba

**Kiba: **Hinata-chan é muito tímida, a alternativa certa é a Alternativa A

**Izumo: **Será? Sempre achei que era problema de Dicção, mas isso nós só vamos saber com os jurados. E aí jurados?

**Deidara:** Sabe, um dia eu também achei isso, un. Mas o fato é, Kiba é do time da Hyuuga, e pelo visto a conhece muito bem. A resposta está certa, un

**Tsunade: **E temos um empate, Time 6 e Time 2 estão empatados com 5 pontos cada um

**Shizune: **Tsunade-sama o tempo é curto, vamos a próxima pergunta

**Tsunade: **Qual é o Maior Segredo de Neji? **- Neji se encolhe um pouco, corando até o último fio de cabelo - **Alternativa A - Ele usa L'oréal Paris? Alternativa B - Ele Gosta da Tenten? Alternativa C - Ele é gay? Ou Alternativa D - Na verdade ele ama a prima Hinata?

**- Tenten ri muito e bate sem querer no botão, fazendo acender a luz verde da cabine -**

**Tsunade: **Responda-nos, Tenten

**Tenten: **Hãn? O que? É pra eu responder? Ta bem então, voto na alternativa A, ele usa L'oréal Paris

**Kotetsu:** Itachi-san o que nos diz? Tenten acertou, mesmo chutando?

**Itachi: **Bem, essa era uma pergunta relativamente fácil, principalmente por Tenten ser do mesmo time de Neji, se eu fosse ela votaria na Alternativa B ou na Alternativa C, ou seja, votaria na que ele ou gosta da Tenten ou na que ele é gay. Porém Tenten pensou de um modo rápido e inteligente, a resposta está corretíssima

**Tsunade: **Dá-lhe Tenten, agora temos três equipes empatadas. Time 2, Time 4 e Time 6

**Shizune: **Mais uma pergunta

**Tsunade: **Essa vai para os gênios hein. Quanto é 32,2569 vezes 32,2569? Alternativa A - 20? Alternativa B - Raiz quadrada de 2? Alternativa C - 16²? Ou Alternativa D - 1040,50759761?

**- Shikamaru aperta o botão enquanto os outros pensam, a luz amarela da cabine acende -**

**Tsunade: **É, responda-nos, Shikamaru, mesmo sendo problemático

**Shikamaru: **É um número tão grande, muito problemático. A Alternativa certa é a Alternativa D - 1040,50759761

**Anko:** Uhul, ele pensa rápido. Mas senhor pei-, digo, Kisame-san, a resposta está correta?

**Kisame: **Sim, o moleque é bem inteligente

**Tsunade: **Respeite o Shikamaru ok, seu peixe azul? Ele têm mais de 200 de QI, enquanto seu não deve ultrapassar os 40, com esse cérebro de peixe

**Kisame: **Ora sua **- é interrompido -**

**Shizune: **Tsunade-sama, sem barracos, por favor. Vamos à segunda rodada. Perguntas sobre o anime Naruto. Cada uma vale 10 pontos. Lembrando que os times: 2, 3, 4 e 6 estão empatados com cinco pontinhos, enquanto os outros times não tem exatamente nenhum ponto

**Tsunade: **Que seja, vamos a pergunta. Kiba já leu Fanfics no Fanfiction? Que gênero? Alternativa A - Não? Alternativa B - Sim, shounen? Alternativa C - Sim, yaoi? Ou Alternativa D - Sim, shoujo? **- Kiba estava estático no seu lugar. COMO ALGUÉM PODERIA DIZER QUE ELE LIA YAOI? -**

**- Kurenai aperta o botão, serena -**

**Tsunade: **Kurenai-sensei, responda-nos

**Kurenai: **Bem, eu já suspeitava que Kiba fizesse isso, agora tenho minha dúvida esclarecida. Nunca imaginaria que Kiba lesse yaoi, ele não é gay. Shoujo é coisa de garota. Eu sei que ele lê. A única opção que me resta é a Alternativa B - Sim, shounen

**Izumo: **Kurenai-sensei pensou super logicamente, mesmo eu duvidando que Kiba seja homem de verdade **- dava pra se ver de longe a raiva que Kiba emanava - **Bem, Hidan-san o que você acha?

**Hidan: **Mas que porra, a gostosa acertou caralho. Merda, o que eu estou fazendo aqui mesmo?

**Tsunade: **Bem, mais 10 pontos para a Equipe 2

**Shizune:** Equipe 2 lidera com 15 pontos, é seguida pelas equipes 3, 4 e 6, todas com 5 pontos, e as equipes 1 e 5 estão na lanterninha, já que não acertaram nada. Vamos à próxima pergunta

**Tsunade:** O que Shikamaru acha mais problemático? Alternativa A - Sua mãe? Alternativa B - Seu pai? Alternativa C - Temari? Ou Alternativa D - Missões?

**- Chouji apressadamente aperta o botão -**

**Tsunade: **Fale que nós lhe escutamos Chouji

**Chouji: **Sem sombras de dúvida, o que Shikamaru acha mais problemático é a Temari

**Tsunade: **Sabaku no Temari? Irmã mais velha de Gaara e Kankuro? Que organiza o Chuunnin Shiken com ele?

**Chouji:** A própria

**Kotetsu: **Bem, vamos conferir. Kakuzu-senpai, a resposta está correta?

**Kakuzu:** Só lhe digo se me der mil ienes

**Kotetsu: **Seu mercenário, já não basta seu salário, responda-nos logo

**Kakuzu: **Só se meu cachê for maior

**Kotetsu: **Seu Cachê será maior, agora responda-nos

**Kakuzu: **Está correta

**Tsunade:** Grandes revelações, o que você pensa disso Temari?

**Temari: **Aquele bebê-chorão? Não me surpreende em nada

**Tsunade: **Sincera como sempre

**Temari: **Sinceridade é uma qualidade minha

**Tsunade: **Good. Very Good!

**Shizune: **Tsunade-sama, a senhora falou igual ao Tamaki. PRÓXIMA PERGUNTA TSUNADE-SAMA!

**Tsunade: **Shizune, como você é chata. Mas. Como o cabelo de Sakura é rosa? Cara, isso é uma pergunta que eu me faço todo santo dia. Alternativa A - Ela pinta? Alternativa B - Nasceu assim? Alternativa C - Radioatividade? Ou Alternativa D - Porque Masashi Kishimoto quis?

**- Sakura aperta o botão, receosa, acendendo a luz laranja da cabine -**

**Tsunade: **Conte-nos seu segredo Sakura

**Sakura: **_Eu pinto _**- disse sussurrando -**

**Tsunade: **É o que? Fale mais alto

**Sakura: **EU PINTO ORAS

**Platéia: **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh

**Tsunade: **É sério?

**Sakura: ****- afirma freneticamente com a cabeça -**

**Platéia: **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH

**Tsunade: **Kabuto, por favor, pare com a plaquinha do 'Oh'

**Kabuto: **Gomen **- troca a plaquinha -**

**Platéia: ****- Aplaude -**

**Anko: **Bem, deixando isso de lado. Pain-sama a resposta está correta?

**Pain:** Corretíssima, afinal, é ela que pinta, ela que respondeu, ela está certa

**Tsunade:** Hoje será um dia de revelações, e o Time 1 abre seu placar, ganhando 10 pontinhos

**Shizune: **Tsunade-sama, a próxima pergunta, por favor,

**Tsunade: **Hai, hai, e larga de ser estressada Shizune. Vamos à pergunta. Por que Lee admira tanto Gai-sensei? Alternativa A - Motivos pessoais? Alternativa B - Porque ele é louco? Alternativa C - Gostou do estilo? Caramba se for isso, que mau gosto. Ops, gomen. Ou Alternativa D - Simples admiração?

**- Neji aperta o botão e a luz verde acende. Ele já vai respondendo -**

**Neji: **Pergunta fácil. Alternativa B - Porque ele é louco

**Izumo: **Bem, Konan-san a resposta está correta?

**Konan: **Carambolas, finalmente chegou minha vez de falar

**Izumo:** Carambolas?

**Konan: ****- Ignorando Izumo -** Está correta a resposta

**Tsunade: **Konan falou verdades, Lee realmente não bate muito bem da cabeça. Depois peço pra Ibiki fazer uma tortura psicológica pra descobrir que mistérios escondem essa cuia que ele chama de cabeça

**Shizune:** Bem Tsunade-sama. Acabamos de terminar a 2ª Rodada. Vamos à 3ª Rodada. Cada pergunta valerá 15 pontinhos. Perguntas sobre o anime Naruto e sobre o anime Death Note

**Tsunade:** Vamos à primeiríssima pergunta. Por que Kakashi-sensei usa máscara? Uma ótima pergunta. Alternativa A - Porque ele é feio? Alternativa B - Porque ele gosta? Alternativa C - Porque ele é lindo? Ou Alternativa D - Para dar um ar de mistério?

**- Kakashi mais do que rapidamente aperta o botão -**

**Tsunade:** Fale que nós lhe escutamos Kakashi

**Kakashi: **É óbvio que eu uso máscara porque eu sou lindo. As mulheres iriam se atirar em cima de mim se me vissem sem mascar. Alternativa C

**- Chega Ayame, do Ichiraku Ramen -**

**Ayame:** De fato, Kakashi-san é muito bonito **- com corações no lugar dos olhos -**

**Anko: ****- emanando uma aura de pura raiva -**

**Kotetsu: ****- pigarreia -**Erm... Bem... O que acha Tobi-san?

**Tobi: **Tobi is a good boy e Tobi irá responder. Kakashi fala a verdade, ele de fato usa máscara porque é bonito

**Tsunade:** Temos uma reviravolta total. Time 1 lidera com 40 pontos, sendo seguido pelos Times 2, 3 e 4, com 15 pontos. Time 6 com apenas 5 pontos e o time 5 está na lanterninha, sem nenhum ponto

**Shizune:** Perguntas Tsunade-sama, queremos perguntas

**Tsunade:** Essa é uma boa deixa para o Time 5 sair da lanterna. Karin é burra? Por quê? Alternativa A - Sim, ela é uma vaca? Alternativa B - Sim, ela não percebe quem gosta dela? Alternativa C - Não? Ou Alternativa D - Sim, ela é uma idiota?

**- Suigetsu aperta o botão, a cabine branca acende sua luz -**

**Tsunade:** Eu disse que era uma deixa. Conte-nos toda a verdade Suigetsu

**Suigetsu:** A verdade está na Alternativa B - Sim, ela não percebe quem gosta dela

**Tsunade:** Isso foi a indireta mais direta que eu já vi

**- Suigetsu cora, ficando mais vermelho que os cabelos de Sasori -**

**Anko:** E aí Zetsu-san? Qual é a real verdade?

**Zetsu:** O que você acha? _Eu acho que não devemos responder?_ Por que não? _Eles não merecem. _Vamos responder. _Você quer mesmo responder? _Sim. _Então responderemos_

**Anko:** Zetsu-san temos um impasse entre você e sua outra personalidade ou poderemos saber a resposta?

**Zetsu:** A resposta do garoto-tubarão está certa

**Tsunade:** E o Time 5 agora está empatado com os times 2, 3 e 4, todos com 15 pontos. Time 6 na lanterninha

**Shizune:** Já não era sem tempo, agora a terceira pergunta da rodada. As mulheres respondem

**Tsunade: **Mulheres Ruleiam. A pergunta. Quem você acha que será o próximo Hokage? Alternativa A - Sasuke? Alternativa B - Naruto? Alternativa C - Impossível Dizer? Ou Alternativa D - Gaara?

**- Temari aperta o botão. A luz vermelha acende -**

**Tsunade: **Diga-nos. Temari, você sabe essa resposta?

**Temari: **Mas é lógico. Não é o Gaara porque ele é Kazekage. Duvido que o filhote de Uchiha seja. Naruto é muito lesado pra isso. E você não vai morrer tão cedo. Alternativa C - Impossível dizer

**Izumo:** Dá-lhe Temari. A lógica das mulheres está perfeita hoje. E loiras se mostram muito inteligentes. Menos Ino, que até agora não falou nada. Sasori-senpai, a resposta está correta?

**Sasori:** Sim, está correta

**Tsunade:** Sasori é curto e grosso. Nunca deixa ninguém esperando. Muito eficiente. O placar agora é: Time 1 lidera com 40 pontos. Em segundo vem o Time 6 que virou o jogo e está co 20 pontos. A lanterninha é preenchida pelos times: 2, 3, 4 e 5, todos com 15 pontinhos

**Shizune:** A disputa está acirrada, e daqui a pouco teremos comerciais

**Tsunade:** Já que daqui a pouco virão comerciais eu apresentar-vos-ei a próxima pergunta

**Shizune:** Está boa no português em Tsunade-sama

**Tsunade: **Que isso Shizune, não é nada que o Word não faça. Agora a pergunta moçada. Quem é Kira? Alternativa A - Yagami Raito? Alternativa B - Amane Misa? Alternativa C - Mello, vulgo Mihael Keehl? Ou Alternativa D - Near, vulgo Nate River?

**- Sai aperta o botão. Pronuncia-se pela primeira vez no programa -**

**Sai:** Alternativa A - Yagami Raito

**Kotetsu:** Sai parece confiante, será que tem fundação sua resposta? Deidara-kun, o que acha?

**Deidara:** Olha, Mello é um cara inteligente e mal, mas não é Kira. Near é o cara que pega o Kira original, no bom sentido, portanto também não é ele. Amane Misa é a segunda Kira. Também não é ela. Só sobra o Raito, e ele é exatamente Kira, un

**Tsunade:** Deidara, sua resposta foi bem explicativa para todos nós, muito obrigada

**Deidara:** De nada, un

**Tsunade:** Agora, comerciais

_Aparece a abertura tosca, só que menor, para apresentar o intervalo comercial._

**Voz: **Você é chamado de pervertido?

**Kakashi: **Sim, eu sou

**Voz:** Você não agüenta mais isso?

**Kakashi: **Sim, eu não agüento mais

**Voz:** Você queria assumir ser um pervertido sem que as pessoas ficassem com medo de você?

**Kakashi:** Sim, eu quero

**Voz:** Então adquira agora, com um preço especialmente feito para vocês pervertidos, um produto de extrema qualidade. Um quit com seis itens. Os livros da trilogia Icha Icha, que contém: Icha Icha Paradise, Icha Icha Violence e Icha Icha Tatics. Também vem especialmente para você os filmes baseados na trilogia Icha Icha. Icha Icha Paradise - The Movie. Icha Icha Violence - the Movie e Icha Icha Tatics - The Movie. Só assim você poderá ser taxado de pervertido sem as pessoas ficarem com medo de você, já que são obras feitas por Jiraiya-sama e Ero-sannin Productions, um autor e uma empresa, ambos de confiança. Autorizados pela Hokage. Seja feliz e assuma o que é. Adquira o Quit Erro

**Kakashi:** Yosh irei comprar imediatamente

_Aparece a abertura tosca, só que menor, para apresentar a volta do programa_

**Tsunade:** Nossa, finalmente Kakashi assumiu que é um pervertido de marca maior. Bem, voltamos com nosso programa e voltamos também com mais perguntas

**Shizune:** A 4ª Rodada será sobre o anime Naruto, o anime Rozen Maiden, o anime Hellsing e o anime Romeo x Juliet. Cada pergunta valerá 20 pontos no placar geral

**Tsunade:** O Gaara Gosta de Cookies? Essa pergunta é tão fácil que tem somente duas alternativas. Alternativa A - Sim? Ou Alternativa B - Não?

**- Baki aperta calmamente o botão e responde -**

**Baki:** Sim, Gaara gosta de Cookies, alternativa A

**Anko:** Quanta eficiência. Itachi-san, o que nos diz a respeito?

**Itachi:** Digo que Baki conhece bem Gaara, a resposta esta certa

**Tsunade:** Temos mais uma reviravolta no local. Shizune, mostre-nos o placar geral

**Shizune:** Hai Tsunade-sama. O time 6 e o time 1 estão empatadíssimos com 40 pontos. A lanterna ainda está com os times: 2, 3, 4 e 5

**Tsunade:** E nós pensando que o Time 6 iria ficar na lanterninha, está no primeiro lugar junto do Time 1, por incrível que pareça. Agora vamos fazer a segunda pergunta. Existem quantas Rozen Maiden no total? Alternativa A - Uma? Alternativa B - Cinco? Alternativa C - Quatorze? Ou Alternativa D - Sete?

**- Suigetsu aperta o botão -**

**Tsunade:** Suigetsu está bem esperto hoje... Diga-nos Suigetsu, qual é a alternativa correta?

**Suigetsu:** Alternativa D - Sete. Posso até falar os nomes se quiser

**Tsunade: **Não é preciso Caro Suigetsu

**Izumo:** A expectativa é grande e queremos todos saber ser Suigetsu acertou. Qual é a resposta, Kisame-san?

**Kisame:** São sete mesmo, apesar deu acreditar que a última não é a Barasuisho, e sim o Sasori **- todo mundo cai na gargalhada e Sasori fita Kisame com aquele olhar: Mais uma palavra e você está morto, enterrado e entrando em estado de decomposição -** Brincadeirinha gente

**Tsunade:** É, parece que o Time 5 quer entrar na disputa do 1º Lugar, Shizune, como vai o placar?

**Shizune:** Vai bem, por quê?

**Tsunade:** Não Poia, eu quero saber como estão os Times no placar

**Shizune:** Ah claro. Time 6 e Time 1 ainda empatados no 1º Lugar com 40 pontos. Time 5 em 2º com 35 pontos e os Times 2, 3 e 4 seguem em 3º e último com 15 pontos

**Tsunade:** Bom, muito bom. Terceira pergunta da 4ª Rodada. Qual é a classificação etária de Hellsing? Alternativa A - 18 anos? Alternativa B - 16 anos? Alternativa C - 14 anos? Ou alternativa D - 12 anos?

**- Tenten aperta o botão. Agora por vontade própria - **

**Tsunade:** O que responde Tenten?

**Tenten:** Alternativa A - 18 anos... É um anime/mangá violento demais

**Kotetsu:** As garotas e suas lógicas, cada vez nos surpreendendo mais. Hidan, o que é?

**Hidan:** Merda, a Panda acertou porra, esse caralho de programa está fácil pra cacete

**Tsunade:** Ignorando a boca suja de Hidan, o Time 4 parece quere entrar na briga pelo 1º Lugar, não é Shizune?

**Shizune:** Sim, sim. E qual time não quer não é mesmo? Agora vamos ao placar, o qual vou lhes informar para vocês não ficarem perdidos. Em 1º lugar temos os Times 1 e 6, com 40 pontos. Em 2º Lugar temos os Times 4 e 5, com 35 pontos. Nas lanterna seguem os Times 2 e 3, com apenas 15 pontos. Porém esse placar pode virar

**Tsunade:** É claro que pode virar, principalmente com a última pergunta da 4ª Rodada. Qual é o final de Romeo x Juliet? Alternativa A - eles se casam? Alternativa B - Eles fogem juntos? Alternativa C - Eles morrem? Ou Alternativa D - Você não tem idéia?

**- Shikamaru aperta o botão. A cabine amarela acende -**

**Tsunade:** Responda-nos Shikamaru, isso é uma ordem

**Shikamaru:** Aff, que problemático. A resposta provavelmente é a Alternativa C - Eles morrem, já que no livro eles morrem... Ambos se suicidam no livro, já no anime ele morre lutando com a mulher lá e Julieta vira uma árvore que voa... Totalmente viagem

**Anko:** Só não é mais viagem que Evangelion, eu mesma não entendi o final, mas... Kakuzu-senpai, Está certo?

**Kakuzu:** Meu cachê vai aumentar?

**Anko:** Sim, seu mercenário

**Kakuzu:** A resposta está certa, e com detalhes

**Tsunade:** Parece que só o Time 2 está na lanterna agora. Shizune, o placar

**Shizune:** Times 1 e 6 na liderança ainda com 40 pontos. Times 3, 4 e 5 brigando no 2º Lugar com 35 pontos e o Time 2 na lanterna com 15 Pontos... Será que Kurenai, Kiba, Hinata e Shino irão se recuperar?

**Tsunade:** Creio que sim Shizune, até porque agora é...

**Shizune:** A 5ª Rodada. Perguntas sobre Sakura Card Captors, Rozen Maiden, e Naruto. Cada pergunta valendo 25 pontinhos

**Tsunade:** Agora esse lugar pega fogo. Primeira pergunta: O que Kinomoto Sakura sente por Syaoran Li? Alternativa A - Ódio? Alternativa B - Amor? Alternativa C - Amizade? Ou Alternativa D - Nada?

**- Kakashi aperta o botão. A cabine laranja acende -**

**Tsunade:** A palavra está com você caro Kakashi

**Kakashi:** Por este anime ser da Clamp, Sakura ama Syaoran. Ela até diz isso no segundo filme

**Izumo:** Não parece que Kakashi assiste apenas pornografia pessoal. Mas vamos conferir isso. Pain-sama, Kakashi está certo?

**Pain:** Sim, o Copy Ninja Kakashi respondeu certo, e eu também assisti a esse filme, é muito bonito

**Tsunade:** Parece que tudo mudou... E o placar?

**Shizune:** É verdade Tsunade-sama. Agora o Time 1 disparou na frente com 65 pontos. Time 6 no 2º Lugar com 40 pontos. Times 3, 4 e 5 em 3º com 35 pontinhos e o Time 2 que ainda está na lanterna com 15 pontos. O Time 2 têm que arranja um jeito de virar o jogo

**Tsunade:** Tenho certeza que eles vão virar, mas só na última rodada. Agora vamos a segunda pergunta. O jogo esquentando mais a cada momento de tensão. Qual é o nome da segunda Rozen Maiden? Alternativa A - Kanaria? Alternativa B - Barasuisho? Alternativa C - Shinku? Ou Alternativa D - Suigin Tou?

**- Kankuro se manifesta pela primeira vez -**

**Tsunade:** Já não era sem tempo não é Kankuro?

**Kankuro:** Óbvio, e eu voto na Alternativa A - Kanaria, e ainda arrisco que a Rosa Mística dela chama Pizzicato

**Kotetsu:** Kankuro-san está bem confiante, mas ele está certo Konan-san?

**Konan:** Sim, Kankuro está certo, e a Rosa Mística de Kanaria chama mesmo Pizzicato, mas alguém sabe o nome da Rosa Mística de Suisei Seki e de Hina Ichigo?

**Kankuro:** Sa Suisei Seki é Sweet Dream, e a da Hina Ichigo é Berry Bell

**Konan:** Apesar de não ter certeza que é Sweet Dream eu ainda aposto minhas fichas que é, pois Suisei Seki fala de modo muito confuso

**Tsunade:** Ótimo Konan, agora vamos ao placar, já que este mudou novamente

**Shizune:** Time 6 não dá folga ao Time 1 e ambos estão com 65 pontos no primeiro lugar. O resto não saiu de suas posições anteriores

**Tsunade:** Esse jogo está pura emoção. Uma disputa acirrada que o Time 2 não faz questão nenhuma de participar. Vamos ver o que acontece na próxima pergunta. E vamos a pergunta: Qual é o nome da Carta Clow que dá extrema velocidade ao seu usuário? Alternativa A - The Little? Alternativa B - The Shot? Alternativa C - The Jump? Ou Alternativa D - The Dash?

**- Karin aperta o botão -**

**Tsunade:** A garota que recebeu a indireta mais direta do mundo se pronuncia. Qual é sua opinião Karin?

**Karin:** Voto na Alternativa D - The Dash, que significa O Traço. Pela lógica seria essa. The Little significa O Pequeno. The Shot significa O tiro e The Jump significa O Pulo. O Traço seria o mais próximo de ser velocidade, já que quando se tem uma velocidade imensa ao se locomover, não vemos a pessoa mudar de lugar e sim apenas seu traço

**Anko:** Putz, pirei pra ela agora. Tobi, a resposta tem sentido?

**Tobi:** Tobi is a good boy e só fala a verdade. A resposta de Karin-san está certíssima

**Tsunade:** Com isso o placar muda, certo Shizune?

**Shizune:** Certíssimo Tsunade-sama, agora o placar está exatamente assim: 1º Lugar é disputado pelos Time 1 e 6, ambos com 65 pontos. Time 5 está sozinho no 2º lugar com 60 pontos e o resto mantém as posições

**Tsunade:** Como Anko disse no começo do programa: Haja coração. E sake, preciso de Sake

**Shizune:** Tsunade-sama, depois do programa, agora diga a última pergunta da 5ª Rodada

**Tsunade:** Hai, hai. Que é o gênero de Naruto? Pergunta fácil, muito fácil. Alternativa A - Shoujo? Alternativa B - Shounen-ai? Alternativa C - Shounen? Ou Alternativa D - Shoujo-ai?

**- Sai aperta o botão -**

**Tsunade:** Não Sai, você não irá responder. Coloca o Naruto pra responder, ele foi o único que não disse nada

**Sai:** Tudo bem, Naruto-kun, responda a pergunta

**Naruto:** Oe baa-chan, eu voto na Alternativa C - Shounen. Meu anime não é de menina, não tem gayzisse e muito menos lesbicisse

**Izumo:** Naruto falou e disse... mas ele estará certo? O que acha Zetsu-san?

**Zetsu:** O que você acha? _O mesmo que você._ Devemos responder? _Por mim tudo bem._ Ele acertou

**Tsunade: **Uuuuh. Agora o Time 1 disparou. E aí Shizune?

**Shizune:** Time 1 lidera com 90 pontos. Todos os outros times mantém suas posições anteriores. Agora nós iremos apresentar-vos a 6ª e última Rodada. Serão perguntas sobre Naruto, Ouran High School Host Club, xXx Holic e Bleach. Cada pergunta valerá a balela de 30 pontinhos no placar

**Tsunade:** Vamos a primeira pergunta: Qual é o nome em japonês do Jutsu de Substituição? Alternativa A - Kawarimi? Alternativa B - Bunshin? Alternativa C - Konoha Senpu? Ou Alternativa D - Gatsuuga?

**- Kakashi aperta o botão rapidamente -**

**Tsunade:** Poxa, assim o Time 1 vai disparar na frente, mas responda-nos Kakashi

**Kakashi:** Bunshin é clone, Konoha Senpu é o super chute do Lee e Gatsuuga é o Jutsu que Kiba usa junto de Akamaru. Voto na Alternativa A - Kawarimi

**Kotetsu:** Kakashi-san também é cultura e aprendizado. O que nos diz Sasori-san?

**Sasori:** Copy Ninja Kakashi está coberto de razão

**Tsunade:** E com isso o Time 1 dispara na frente

**Shizune:** Agora quem está coberta de razão é a senhora Tsunade-sama. O Time 1 está disparado no 1º Lugar com a bagatela de 120 pontos. Os outros continuam como sempre

**Tsunade:** Uuuuh, essa doeu em mim agora. Segunda pergunta agora. Qual é o nome do boneco de vudu de Nekozawa-senpai? Alternativa A - Akamaru? Alternativa B - Spinel Sun? Alternativa C - Beelzenef? Ou Alternativa D - Ruby Moon?

**- Kiba aperta o botão na maior calma -**

**Tsunade:** Kiba, ora Kiba, você aparenta muita confiança. Você quer tirar seu time da lama?

**Kiba:** Sim, por isso eu aposto na Alternativa C- Beelzenef. Já que Akamaru é meu cachorro e Spinel Sun e Ruby Moon são os dois guardiões de Hiiragizawa Eriol

**Anko:** Será que Kiba poderá tirar seu time da lama? O que nos responde Deidara-kun?

**- aparece Deidara com uma peruca e uma capa, ambas negras. Um castiçal em uma mão e um fantoche na outra -**

**Deidara:** O nome de Beelzenef é Beelzenef

**Tsunade:** Se Kiba acertou o Time 2 saiu da lama não saiu?

**Shizune:** Tsunade-sama eu vou lhe responder. O Time 1 está invicto com 120 pontos. O Time 6 vem logo após com 65 pontos. Time 5 com 60 pontos em 2º. Time 2 com 45 pontos ocupa o 3º Lugar saindo da lama e jogando na lama os Times 3 e 4 que estão com 35 pontos cada um

**Tsunade:** Esse jogo está uma reviravolta, em uma hora um time está em último e mais dôo que do nada esse time vai para o 3º lugar. Haja coração mesmo. Mas agora vamos a penúltima pergunta. É meus queridos, o programa está acabando. Qual personagem de xXx Holic perdeu o olho direito? Alternativa A - Doumeki Shizuka? Alternativa B - Watanuki Kimihiro? Alternativa C - Yuuko? Ou Alternativa D - Kunogi Himawari?

**- Hinata aperta gentilmente o botão -**

**Tsunade:** Hinata, querida, diga-nos sua opinião

**Hinata:** Al-alternativa B - Wa-watanuki Kimi-kimihiro

**Izumo:** Com essa pergunta certa o Time 2 sobe para o 2º lugar... Itachi-san, está certa a resposta?

**Itachi:** Sim

**Tsunade:** Outro que é curto e grosso. E com isso o placar fica?

**Shizune:** 1º Lugar: Time 1, com 120 pontos. 2º Lugar: Time 2, com 75 pontos. 3º Lugar: Time 6, com 65 pontos. O último lugar é dividido por Times 3 e 4, ambos com 35 míseros pontos

**Tsunade:** Agora é a última e mais difícil pergunta. Quais personagens de Bleach, Eón, o monstro criado com os três braços esquerdos das arrancars de Halibel, vence? Alternativa A - Kira Izuru, Hinamori Momo, Hitsugaya Toushirou e Matsumoto Rangiku? Alternativa B - Kurosaki Ichigo? Kuchiki Rukia? Ishida Uryuu e Inoue Orihime? Alternativa C - Abarai Renji? Kuchiki Byakuya? Urahara Kisuke e Shouhin Yoruichi? Ou Alternativa D - Kira Izuru, Hisagi Shuunhei, Hinamori Momo e Matsumoto Rangiku?

**- Gaara aperta o botão -**

**Gaara: **Alternativa A

**Kotetsu:** Kisame-san a resposta está certa?

**Kisame:** Simplesmente, não

**Platéia:** Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh

**Tsunade:** Alguém mais arrisca?

**- Neji aperta o botão - **

**Tsunade: **Grande Neji, o que nosso Jounnin acha?

**Neji:** Alternativa D - Izuru Kira, Hisagi Shuunhei, Hinamori Momo e Matsumoto Rangiku. Sei disso pois Matsumoto está lutando contra Eón e chaga Hinamori para ajudar. Matsumoto perde metade da barriga e Hinamori é desacordada com um soco. Kira e Hisagi chegam para ajudar. Hisagi vai lutar com o monstro e Kira vai tentar curar Matsumoto, já que essa está com as tripas caindo para fora e morrendo

**Kotetsu:** Caramba, Neji foi bastante específico. E aí Kisame, o gênio Hyuuga está certo?

**Kisame:** Corretíssimo

**Shizune:** Já sei o que quer Tsunade-sama. Bem minna-san, agora vamos ao placar final. 1º Lugar: Time 1 com 120 pontos. 2º Lugar: Time 2 com 75 pontos. 3º Lugar: Time 4 e 6 com 65 pontos cada um. 4º Lugar: Time 5 com 60 pontos. E em 5º e último Lugar: Time 3 com apenas 35 pontos

**Tsunade: **O Time vencedor irá ganhar um troféu e uma viagem para o Caribe, com direito a acompanhante cada um. O Segundo Lugar ganhará troféu e uma viagem para a Copa de 2010 na África. O Terceiro Lugar ganhará um troféu e uma viagem para Okinawa. Os outros são Loosers **- faz o 'L' na testa - **e não vão ganhar nada

**Platéia: ****- Aplaude -**

**Tsunade:** Agradecemos sua audiência. Até a próxima. Se houver um dia

_Aparece uma finalização super tosca. A música de fundo é Bacchikoi - Dev Parade._


End file.
